


If Only For You

by Demenscous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mentions of Blood, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, all that good stuff, and that means beating the shit out of some guy, bandaging him, but hes so in love with you, but then again aren't we all in love w him?, even if your touch is enough to make him flustered, he would do anything for you, helping clean him up, if that bothers you, letting you care for him, pining on iwa's end, reader helps iwa after a pretty bad fist fight, suppressed feelings on iwa's end, who was talking about you like an object
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27892969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenscous/pseuds/Demenscous
Summary: Blood and bruises can only get you so far, but how far will Iwaizumi go for you?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	If Only For You

**Author's Note:**

> I know this isn't very long bc it's just an extended version of the hcs but I still hope you enjoy !  
> Based on: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652370/chapters/68057308

It was worth it, he’d decided.

Yeah, it was fucking worth it.

Worth the bloodied knuckles, worth the aching jaw, worth the shallow cut along his cheekbone. And it had been especially worth the expression of sheer panic painted along the guy’s face before Iwaizumi’s fist came in contact with his nose, a resounding _crack_ piercing the brisk air as the offender’s companions failed to lift a finger to put an end to the commotion. 

The young man had left the scene scampering among his company, crying out profanities from the same mouth that had been disgorging vulgarities about the things he wanted to do to you and how he planned on doing it.

And he didn’t regret it. Because for you, it was worth it--it was all worth it.

Now, walking beneath the night sky, Iwaizumi’s stiffened limbs were merely running on the remnants of adrenaline, his muscle memory of the directions to your house being the only reliable aspect of his nerves with his mind in such a hazed state. All he knew was that he couldn’t go home, not like this, with bruises and blood stains leading to concerned questions from his parents.

But he could go to you.

Your parents weren’t home, he knew this, too, they were still working their late jobs as they always did on weekdays. And you were likely curled up in bed, as you always were by this time of night, scrolling through your phone and putting off school assignments as you wrapped yourself in a thick blanket and dismissed anything that wasn’t in your immediate attention.

Iwaizumi chuckled at the mental image, knowing he was likely correct, but the movement was enough to have him clutching his stomach as he trudged up the path to your home, squinting his eyes beneath the too bright porch light and hoping he didn’t have a concussion because he doesn’t remember it being so damn _bright_ \--

“Iwa, what the _hell?_ ” 

He blinked and you were already in front of him, hands cupping his face to turn it this way and that, surveying the damages that marred his skin. Your fingers and palms were warm against him, his body chilled by inadequate clothing and biting wind, and he just wanted to close his eyes and remember it, but you were saying his name now, patting his cheek to get his attention and it had become much harder than before to keep his eyes focused and open.

And there were so many questions, so many _fucking_ questions, running rampant through your head, snagging your thoughts for some semblance of attention and satiation on what had happened, but Iwaizumi was in no condition to respond to your barrage of demands in decent coherency, not that he would even answer your questions in the first place. Sighing, you slung an arm of his around your shoulders, your own arm coming to support his waist and you thought he might just _collapse_ and take you down with him, knowing that you couldn’t fully support his weight; Iwaizumi was aware of this as well, trying to hold himself up as much as possible while you led him to your room, helping him to the floor where he let his head fall back against the wall in exhaustion, a low groan of pain slipping from his lips.

He felt as if his vision was swimming, blurring, lagging, because you were beside him and then you were gone; off in a corner and back again, he couldn’t keep up. Though, once you were seated next to him on tucked legs, a warm washcloth brushing over his face, he could finally see you.

“Here,” you were bringing a glass of water to his lips, your brows knit in worry and the concern evident enough in your voice.

Iwaizumi hated when you worried, hated it even more when he was the cause of that worry. He never wanted to be the reason you pursed your lips in distress, fiddled with your hands in anxiety, shook your leg in unease; he only ever wanted to keep you safe.

He took the glass from you gently, “It’s fine, I can do it.”

You didn’t believe him, but arguing with Iwaizumi about what he is and is not capable of would be the equivalent of talking to a brick wall, “And food?”

“No, it’s okay--I’m okay.”

Shaking your head, you reached for his tie, loosening the knot to slip it from his neck, “You’re a terrible liar, you know that?”

Iwaizumi huffed a laugh before wincing at the soreness and settling his attention on you, currently pulling along his collar, searching for more bruises or cuts. You were so close to him, and the way your lips parted as you concentrated had your breath softly fanning his skin; and as much as he wanted you to _stop_ because your careful touches were driving him insane, he found himself leaning into your hold. 

“I can’t do anything about the bruises but are there any more cuts that you know of?” Pulling away from him, you searched his face as his chest rose and fell deeply.

“I don’t think so.”

You nodded at his words, getting up to grab an old hoodie that was big enough to fit him, “I’m sure your parents wouldn’t be too happy if you came home with blood all over your shirt.” With the hoodie in hand, you crouched down and held it out to Iwaizumi, who took it with a subtle raise of his eyebrows.

“Is this my hoodie?” The pads of his fingers ran along the small, teal stitching that read ‘ _Aoba Johsai VBC’_ along the left side of the chest.

A hint of a smile tugged at your face, “Yeah, you let me borrow it a few months ago and I just forgot to return it, sorry.” At your last word, it ended on a quiet laugh, the tension of earlier beginning to subside, “Anyways, if you’re not gonna pass out on me, you should probably shower--you smell like blood and dirt.”

Iwaizumi couldn’t find it in himself to send a quick jab back, not even a glare as you took one of his hands and dabbed the washcloth along his inflamed and scraped up knuckles, resting his palm on your knee to not strain his arm more than it likely already was.

Oh, if only you knew that Iwaizumi would walk to the ends of the earth for you if that’s what it took, because he was terribly in love with you and you didn’t even know it.

**Author's Note:**

> phew,, for something so short I didn't expect it to take so long i mean shit. Anyways, yeah school's been kicking my butt a little bit recently and so I haven't really had the time to write any full fics (i just also haven't felt that motivated), I still have a few in the drafts rn (Chapter 7 of IHIH, the sakusa fluff fic, and an oikawa angst fic) that'll get finished when I find the time. I'm also planning on writing a fic about my kuroo hcs as well bc I think that would be cute 😌 ALSO I haven't even seen the new ep and I don't have the brain power to watch it tonight so I'll probably watch it tmr and my Suna portrait came in so I'm pretty happy about that.  
> Besides that,, just found out that I have to present my english midterm next week despite the fact that I'm an online student and the thought of being on zoom for my entire class to see just gives me immense amounts of anxiety and I'm about to straight up email my teacher and explain to her that I am uncomfortable and would rather just record the presentation w just my voice. Like I understand it's just a presentation that will last only like 10 mins max but its the anxiety before hand and then the embarrassment afterwards that gets me :D  
> anywayss I love you all and hope you're having a good morning/day/night when you see this ! remember to drink enough water, eat enough food, and take care of yourselves ❤❤
> 
> Other Socials  
> Tumblr: demxnscous


End file.
